the_mayday51fandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 313 (Mayday51's TV Burp)
This is the thirteenth episode of the third series. Shows Featured * The Treacle People (Quickie/2-Part Segment) * Binka (Quickie) * MacDonald's Farm (Quickie) * Rudyard Kipling's Just So Stories * The Mine Show (TV Highlight of the Week/Segment) * Playdays * Doctor Who: Dimensions in Time (Quickie) * King Rollo (Quickie) * Stupid! (Quickie) * Bump the Elephant * Crystal Tipps and Alistair (It's a Totally Random Moment) * Monty the Dog * Numbertime (Dolls' House segment) * Gerry Anderson's Lavender Castle (End of show performance) Segments * Brian gives out a note to younger viewers that they should not use elephants as recycle bins and then, a sign with The Elephant's Child having a banana skin on his head appears with a message at the bottom that says exactly what Brian said. "REMEMBER! Don't use elephants as recycle bins!" * Brian reminds everyone about the scene in The Lion King when Simba's father died in one part of the Just So Stories segment. * Brian recalls the time when he got his whiskers caught on an automatic cooking whisk. * Brian gets scared during The Mine Show and tries to hide, but the Director tells him to come back onto the set anyway. * Jack Howell comes in and gives Brian posters of Erran Mann on holiday at St Ives, Cornwall and Natalie Jaque (who was an announcer for many British TV channels). Because of what Quackers did previously, Jack also had to post him all the way to Antarctica. * Brian shows off some Arthur the Aardvark drawing that Zack Hart has sent in which has also been claimed as filler for that episode. * When PC Pendle says "Anyone for cheese?" in The Treacle People episode, Brian gets very peckish and runs over to get cheese until the Director fishes him back onto the desk with a large fishing rod. * Brian shows a photo of PC Pendle's new rollerskates. * In the second part, Brian shows off the rest of PC Pendle having a go at rollerskating. * Brian thinks MacDuff is a very common name in the cartoon industry, because of knowing that a character in Bump the Elephant, Johnson and Friends and Fantomcat have the same name. * Birdie jumps off Bump's truck and flies into the studio bouncing onto Brian's head. * Brian makes another innuendo. "It's time for Bump to hold onto his buns" * Brian tells the viewers not to hire Bump the Elephant as a taxi driver, otherwise their journey would be their worst nightmare. * Brian thinks Monty the Dog should be better at being a funny character on the Beano comic and the next clip plays out with references to "Dale's Supermarket Sweep". He also believes that when Monty got caught, he would be sent to the Toddlers' Play Area and would be wearing a nappy. * '''HARRY APPEARANCE - '''Harry makes a usual pointless cameo and he talks to Brian about what happened to him last week when he got arrested. * Brian thinks that Scrap and Glimmer's attitude in the Dolls House segment makes Numbertime look more like The Young Ones. * When the Dank's Banjometer explodes after he and Captain Thrice did the banjo-picking contest, it waxes Brian's face. Then Claus Scott from Oxford School appears after he was reminded about his Easter Special moment and with his magic powers gets Brian being completely frozen solid. Fight Scene Rollerblades VS Rollerskates Trivia * The Mine Show segment, Jack Howell appearance and Zach Hart filler from this episode have both been edited out on repeats and were only ever seen on first broadcast. Category:Mayday51's TV Burp Episodes Category:Mayday51's TV Burp: Series 3 Episodes